The Soul Crystal
by RavenWolf99
Summary: Harry and Severus bound by fate?


The Prologue

The world of magic has many traditions and old laws that kept the Wizarding World from falling apart. One such thing is the soul crystals. They are magical artifacts that are the oldest magic in the world's existence, magic or otherwise. Sadly for Severus, he didn't have a soul mate. Or so everyone thought, the truth is, his soul mate wasn't born yet. By law, you can only marry your soul mate or not marry at all. In the Wizarding World. You can marry any muggle you want. If you are a squib you also can marry any other muggle or another squib. The crystal census magical energy and finds who two witches and wizards go together well, like Arthur and Molly Weasley. ~~~

On a hot July night on the 31st, a baby boy was being born. He was named Harry James Potter. Severus Snape, who was 20 at the time, was helping the baby be born. Standing on the left side of the bed and giving Lilly pain relief potions, sadly they don't help long. James was standing on Lilly's right holding her hand. Ten minutes later and Harry was born. Lilly held her baby in a weak state. The Doctor was worried and asked James to hold Harry. He did as he was told. That night Lily Potter passed away from heart failure from the pressure of having a baby. Her soul wrapped around Harry with love, the most powerful magic of all. ~~~

One year later on Halloween. James was killed by Voldemort. James love and soul wrapped around Harry. Luckily, Lilly's love for Harry, and now James's, killed Voldemort with ease. Severus was to meet with James that night to discuss how to keep Harry safe. Sadly Severus was too late. He picked up Harry and felt a strange sensation but quickly dismissed it. Severus took Harry to Dumbledore and decided to send Harry to the Dursleys. Severus did protest but gave up knowing he could not fight in the war and take care of a child at the same time. Especially take care of a child by himself. But he made a vow to be in the boy's life and the boy would know him by face and name. ~~~

On September 1st, 1991 Harry went to school and made a new friend named Ron Weasley. Draco was a prat and Harry ignored him. The moment he saw Severus he screamed the man's name and ran up to the head table. The action shocked the other professors, Severus scolded Harry and sent him back to the other school mates. Ron asked;

"How do you know him?"

"He is Severus Snape and a close family friend," Harry said happily.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin. Ron was put into Gryffindor. Harry wanted to be like his parents and like Severus, but not like Draco. The hat wanted to put Harry into Slytherin, but Harry pleaded with the magical artifact and was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. Harry thought to himself; _This is going to be a good year._ During the school year, Severus finds out that he is fated to be Harry's lover by the soul crystal's demand. ~~~

The Secret and The Truth

It was Harry's 7th year and it was time to tell Harry a big secret. Harry was 17 and a legal adult in the Wizarding World, then again, 16 was an adult in the Wizarding World. Harry was getting ready to leave for the train station when Severus came to pick Harry up. Harry put his arms around the tall well-built man and received a hug back. Then Harry grabbed his suitcase and birdcage and walked out the door.

"Ready?" asked Severus

"Yep! Though I didn't know you were coming to get me, Sevy" replied Harry

"There is something we need to talk about."

"What?"

"We can talk on our way there."

"Okay"

Thay left Dudley's house and got into Severus's rented muggle car. As Severus drove, Harry told him all about his summer. Severus wanted to kill the Dudley family for the poor way they treated Harry. When the got to the train station they picked a compartment to talk privately. Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger were in the compartment next to theirs. They got settled in. Severus took a deep breath and said;

"Harry?" spoke a shaky Severus

"Yes, Sevy?"

"We need to have an important discussion."

"About what? The thing you said earlier?"

"Yes, that…."

"Okay."

"Umm…. you know about the soul crystal, right?"

"Yes, it's a special magical artifact that says who marries who. That's what Hermione said. She is to marry Ron. I am very happy for them aren't you?"

"Yes…. do you know who is your soul mate?"

Harry's eyes lit up with glee and Severus got worried, not expecting that reaction.

"Yes, I do!" said a happy Harry

"You do?" said a bewildered Severus

"Yep, it's you, right?"

"Why are you happy about this? Don't you like Genny or that Ravenclaw girl, Cho something?"

"No…. I love you"

Severus put his hands on his pace in confusion.

"Why? Aren't I like your uncle or something?"

"You were until I fell in love with you."

Severus looked into beautiful green eyes and sighed, dropping his head. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Harry went from happy to nevus. Worrying that Severus didn't feel the same as him. Severus stood up and held out a hand to Harry. Harry took it and stood as well. Severus brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's green eyes. Harry stared into a dark pair of black eyes. And with a swift and slow-motion Severus kissed Harry. Harry pushed back with all he had. Severus brushed his tongue against Harry's lips, gesturing for something more. Harry opened his mouth and deepened the kiss and their tongues collided.

The end


End file.
